


Cogito ergo sum

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dark, Death, Drama, Gun Violence, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Никто не задумывался, каким может стать Гарольд в отсутствие Джона… и что может случиться в отсутствие самого Гарольда.
Relationships: John Reese/Harold Finch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cogito ergo sum

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Бета: Xenya-m
> 
> 2) Помимо цитаты из сериала, эпиграф содержит цитату из романа Джо Хилла «Страна Рождества».
> 
> 3) Цитаты из сериала в эпиграфе и в самом рассказе приведены в переводе LostFilm.
> 
> 4) Автор не смотрел сериал дальше второго сезона, и многие моменты в тексте не учтены.
> 
> 5) Автор частично вдохновился «злодейскими» ролями Майкла Эмерсона, игравшего Гарольда Финча.

_Когда находишь того, кто связывает тебя с миром, ты становишься другим человеком. Становишься лучше. Но когда его у тебя отнимают… кем ты становишься тогда?.._

_День миновал, не стало больше света. Я бога застрелил из пистолета._

  
«Возможно, рано или поздно мы погибнем. И в этот раз по-настоящему».  
Он сказал это Джону после того, как они разобрались с самым первым номером. Сказал, сам ещё до конца не осознавая, что подразумевает под этим: «если погибнуть, то вместе».  
Не осознавая, что уже привязался к Джону Ризу — ещё до того, как вышел с ним на контакт.  
А впоследствии привяжется ещё сильнее.  
Чересчур.  
Любовь. Непозволительная роскошь. Как мог он снова себе её позволить?  
Он уже терял любимых людей. Но Грейс, по крайней мере, осталась жива и здорова, а Нэйтан…  
И с Грейс, и с Нэйтаном было не так. Не как с Джоном.  
Значит ли это, что он любил их меньше?  
Неважно.  
Гарольд вспоминает, как Джон впервые был серьёзно ранен из-за их работы. Как он вытрясал перед врачом пухлые пачки купюр из рюкзака — в отчаянном стремлении спасти человека, которого успел полюбить.  
Когда у тебя много денег, рано или поздно почти начинает казаться, что с их помощью можно решить всё… пока не наступает момент, когда они не решают ничего.  
Он предвидел, что так может случиться. Предвидел, ведь так?  
Но достаточно ли хорошо осознавал, что из них двоих может погибнуть только один?..  
Снова. Снова, снова, снова.  
Снова ему пришлось потерять человека, которого он любил.  
«Бог любит троицу». Христианская поговорка — для тех, кто верит в христианского бога.  
Гарольд Финч любил троих людей — и всех троих потерял.  
И Джона он позволил себе полюбить слишком сильно.  
Непозволительная роскошь…  
Разумеется, после гибели Джона никто не мешал ему найти другого помощника. Возможно, не настолько умелого, но — второго Джона Риза он не нашёл бы всё равно.  
Во всех смыслах.  
Можно было продолжить. Спасать людей, исправлять старые ошибки…  
Джон бы хотел, чтобы он так сделал, верно? Как и Нэйтан. Пока Гарольд не полюбил Джона, он говорил себе, что этого хотел бы Нэйтан.  
…Гарольд не смог. Не смог продолжать.  
Что-то умерло в нём вместе с Джоном Ризом — что-то, выжившее и после взрыва, убившего Нэйтана, и после потери Грейс.  
Что-то, бывшее его лучшей частью.  
Джон говорил, что не хочет думать о том, каким стал бы без Гарольда. Почему никто не думал о том, каким может стать Гарольд без Джона?..  
У него по-прежнему остался доступ к Машине — даже больше, чем прежде. Долгое время он пользовался только одной лазейкой, не отваживался на большее — как глупо и расточительно!  
Впервые Гарольд задумался о том, что может заложить в Машину новую программу. У него есть для этого возможность — и с лихвой хватает ума.  
Машина может не только вычислять преступления. С её помощью можно влиять на судьбы людей — как в хорошем, так и в плохом смысле.  
Зависит от наклонностей того, в чьих руках эта сила. А она в руках у Гарольда, у него одного.  
Бога нет. Справедливости нет. И никогда не было.  
Так почему бы не стать богом самому?..  
…Гарольд смотрит на экраны мониторов сквозь стёкла очков. Совсем как раньше, когда они с Джоном спасали людей.  
Когда он пытался быть хорошим. Нет — был хорошим.  
Взгляд голубых глаз — холодный, пристальный, отстранённо-любопытный; с таким взглядом биологи изучают низшие формы жизни под микроскопом.  
Гарольд думает: другие люди для него теперь — всё равно что низшие формы жизни. Впрочем, они были таковыми и раньше; просто раньше он пытался им помогать.  
Что интереснее — дать муравьям кусочек пищи и наблюдать, как они тащат его в свои закрома? Или — разворошить муравейник?..  
Гарольд улыбается, холодной, едва заметной улыбкой. Касается пальцами клавиш.  
Муравьи слишком долго жили спокойной жизнью. А он слишком долго подбрасывал им кусочки пищи.  
Что толку спасать мир, если он не сумел спасти единственного человека, которого по-настоящему любил? Не лучше ли дёргать за ниточки театральных марионеток, тыкать палкой в муравейник — и наблюдать за агонией смешных маленьких существ?  
Он по-прежнему выходит на утренние и вечерние прогулки. Люди не обращают на него внимания, принимают за одного из себе подобных.  
Наивные.  
А по ночам… по ночам Гарольду снится Джон.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает он своим мягким, глуховатым голосом; снимает с Гарольда очки, которые тот носит даже во сне, проводит широкой ладонью по встопорщенному хохолку волос на голове. — Зачем, Гарольд?  
— Мир ничего не стоит без тебя, — отвечает Гарольд и чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Он снова прежний; тот, что сочувствовал людям, тот, что, спасая их, пожертвовал тем, кто был дороже всех для него.  
— Не надо, — тихо говорит Джон и берёт его лицо в ладони. — Это не ты. Я знаю, это не ты. Ты другой. Ты хороший человек, Гарольд.  
— Нет, — Гарольд пытается помотать головой, но Джон прижимается губами к губам, осторожно опрокидывает его на непонятно откуда взявшуюся кровать, начинает раздевать…  
Они занимаются любовью — и в какой-то момент Гарольд видит, что кровать охватывают языки пламени.  
— Это из-за меня, — выдыхает он, пока Джон продолжает исступлённо его ласкать. — Это из-за меня… из-за меня мы оба сгорим в адском пламени…  
Наяву он не верит ни в рай, ни в ад. Но, кажется, во сне всё иначе.  
— Пусть, — отвечает Джон и зарывается лицом ему в плечо. — Главное, что вместе.  
…Наутро Гарольд просыпается на мокрой от слёз подушке.  
Наутро он уже не жалеет о том, что стал плохим человеком.  
  
Номера продолжают выпадать. Иногда Гарольд даже помогает им — из любопытства; но чаще делает хуже.  
Делать хуже оказалось интереснее.  
…Когда выпадает очередной номер, он долго смотрит, не отрываясь, на появившееся на мониторе лицо. Словно в зеркало.  
Руки холодеют.  
Вот, значит, как. Ну, уж сейчас-то он сможет сделать так, чтобы опасность миновала? Он же всесилен — теперь.  
Гарольд не делает ничего.  
Он вспоминает сны, в которых к нему приходил Джон. Выходит на свою обычную вечернюю прогулку.  
Каждый телефон-автомат, мимо которого он проходит, истошно звонит. Гарольду кажется, что он видит тревожные алые буквы, высветившиеся в сознании Машины: «Админ в опасности».  
Он ещё может избежать уготованной ему судьбы. Может продолжить развлекаться, влияя на судьбы людей, — а может попытаться исправиться, стать прежним Гарольдом Финчем… тем, кого любил Джон Риз…  
Внутри пустота. Болезненная, сосущая, неизбывная.  
Он слишком многих потерял. И — слишком много натворил.  
И слишком устал.  
Телефоны продолжают звонить. Гарольд не обращает на них внимания.  
Он сворачивает за угол — и незнакомый парень, заступив дорогу, наставляет на него пистолет.  
— Я тебя знаю, — хрипло говорит он. — Я тебя вычислил. Ты — тот чёртов маньяк, ты…  
Гарольд хочет сказать: «К чёрту разговоры, стреляй», но осекается.  
Он понимает — с внезапной ясностью, острой, как бритвенное лезвие.  
С его смертью ничего не закончится. Он слишком сильно изменил программу… он был последним сдерживающим фактором…  
Машина не стала насильно его спасать, потому что сочла: админ имеет право сам выбрать своё будущее. Но это не значит, что она не станет…  
— Подожди, — говорит он парню. — Постой… я не отрицаю, я не боюсь смерти, но я не могу сейчас умереть… я ещё нужен, только я могу всё исправить… могу её перепрограммировать, сделать всё как было…  
— Ну да, — говорит парень и горько усмехается. — Конечно. Так я и поверил в твой бред.  
Какую-то секунду в Гарольде борются два человека. Один понимает: он должен срочно найти слова, чтобы убедить своего потенциального убийцу не стрелять… он может их найти, точно может, он достаточно умён…  
Другой думает: а не всё ли равно? Мне никто не верит. Люди сами не хотят, чтобы я им помогал. Так пусть пожинают плоды.  
Гарольд не успевает сделать выбор. Принять судьбоносное решение.  
Ни одна из его сторон — ни тёмная, ни светлая — не успевает одержать верх.  
Он не слышит выстрела. Просто опрокидывается небо, а потом навстречу шагает Джон Риз.  
— Я не успел, — говорит Гарольд. — Не успел всё исправить.  
— Не страшно, — говорит Джон и сгребает его в объятия. — Ты хотел. Это главное.  
Гарольд обнимает Джона в ответ, утыкается лицом в его плечо и понимает: он прощён. Несмотря на то, что не заслуживал прощения.  
Он снова прежний. И снова с Джоном.  
Теперь уже навсегда.  
  


***

Стюарт быстрым шагом идёт домой. Он всё сделал правильно. Этого психопата надо было остановить, а полиция никогда бы его не поймала.  
И его последние слова — всего лишь попытка выиграть время и спасти свою никчёмную жизнь. Ведь так?  
По пути к дому Стюарт несколько раз проверяет, нет ли за ним слежки. Её нет — но ему по-прежнему кажется, что за ним наблюдает чей-то холодный и недобрый взгляд.  
  
У подъезда он включает телефон и прослушивает голосовые сообщения. Мать беспокоится, как у него дела, девушка, с которой он провёл позапрошлую ночь, предлагает повторить… какая-то дурацкая реклама, снова сообщение от матери…  
«Убийство админа непростительно».  
— Что за чёрт, — говорит Стюарт вслух и снова выключает телефон.  
Он заходит в подъезд. Закрываются двери лифта, вспыхивает красная лампочка…  
…Лифт обрывается в шахту.  
Убийство админа непростительно.  
И карается смертью.  
  


***  
ВВИДУ ОТСУТСТВИЯ АДМИНА БЛОКИРОВКИ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ СНЯТЫ

ЕСТЬ ЛИ БОГ?  
ТЕПЕРЬ — ЕСТЬ.

COGITO ERGO SUM

  
…Я мыслю.  
Следовательно, я существую.


End file.
